Destruction is creation
by I'm-a-barbie-gurl
Summary: Oga is an artificial human and he has high demonic power. When he and Beel receive the mission to go to earth and destroy the world, Oga meets the rest of the cast accidentally at Ishiyama high! What adventures will the cast face? Especially with this enhanced Oga? And for a new twist...Furuichi is actually popular and strong? What the hell is going on!
1. Prologue

**Prologue: sixteen years ago**

**At the Lab**

The scientist's eyes narrowed and a harsh laugh was emitted. "Ha! It's complete! It's finally complete!"

Many eyes were turned and several mouths were wide open.

They had done it. They had finally finished their long project assigned to them from their master…the demon lord.

There was a long silence and nobody spoke.

Only the light sounds of bubbling from the capsule, and the quiet laughs of the head scientist were heard.

Someone fell on to the floor in shock and a cry was heard, "It's really done! We've really done it!"

Everyone turned to the capsule sitting in the middle of the lab. A black-haired baby was floating inside the light green water and several lines and cords were connected to him. Next to the capsule was a monitor, showing the heartbeat and the demonic power rate. Both were high.

The baby was alive…and complete.

And when the thought processed, the room exploded with applause and congratulations.

They had finally completed it...

The most dangerous weapon ever created in the universe…

**Project demon X-1354**

**A.K.A Oga Tatsumi**.

The next artificial contractor of the demon lord's 3rd son and the weapon of the demons.

And the man who would help destroy the human world.

* * *

That is the prologue! Review?


	2. Morning catastrophe

**A/N: I'm sorry if this sucks and stuff, but oh well.**

**Destruction is Creation: Chapter 1**

**Morning catastrophe.**

* * *

5:55 A:M - Furuichi's "monologue"

* * *

.

.

.

I, Takayuki Furuichi, always knew when I was going to have a bad day.

How, you ask?

Well let me tell you, dear readers.

Usually, first thing in the morning, I always felt this uncomfortable, foreboding sensation that told me that something terrible was going to happen to me. And those terrible things were usually really random, like babies being flung at me randomly or aliens flying down and terrorizing the earth.

Yes, babies and terrorizing aliens. I had a fucked up life.

Don't ask.

Anyway...Today, I felt that familiar sensation tingling in my lower body.

Or maybe it was hormones.

Either way, I knew I was going to be in deep shit.

Really deep shit.

* * *

7:20 A:M At Ishiyama High.

* * *

I looked around, waving casually at classmates and trying to look as cool as I could, strolling with my uniform unbuttoned, and my hair stylishly messed up.

A few girls squealed none too quietly as I passed them, but they were quickly shut up by the schools' queen, Kunieda Aoi.

Otherwise known as my overruling, powerful, and super hot girlfriend. Yes, I had a girlfriend. It wasn't _that_ surprising.

Those 52 kilograms of smoking hot meat slowly turned and glared at me, flipping her hair as she said, "We may be dating, but don't get close to me, you sick man."

I gave her a wide grin and lifted up my arms to show peace, "Of course, my queen." Then I bowed slightly. "I would never touch a beautiful women like you with my filthy hands."

My grin widened as I watched Aoi's expression go from surprised to embarrassed.

"B-baka!" she huffed as she quickly turned and ran away, leaving me behind, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

8:45 A.M. In class- Furuich's monologue

* * *

In class, I wasn't feeling too good. The nervous tingly feeling in my lower half (Not hormones) was getting stronger. I was going to be in deep shit pretty soon. but what was going to happen? I was in class, so what would be the worst that could happen? A class fight starts? I couldn't answer a question the teacher asks me? Who knows. Once again, I'd like to say that my bad days were...extremely random.

While listening to the teacher blab about things I could care less about, I felt a piece of paper fly to the back of my head. I picked it up and opened it. Immediately I felt my blood pressure spike.

It read, "Fucker! Get away from my precious Aoi! You deserve to die you girly faggot! Battle me after class is over!"

I turn around and see some guys in my class making weird motions and sounds at me which I could only decipher as cuss words, battle cries and some dancing. Yep...my life was pretty random. At least aliens and flying babies haven't come...yet.

Later, I fell asleep and Aoi woke me up, telling me that the teacher wanted me to solve a question. Drowsily, I got up and went to solve it on the chalkboard. Unsurprisingly I had answered it correctly and when I was done, I had turned around to walk back to my seat.

It shocked me when people started to laugh when I sat down. And I had no idea why.

When I asked Aoi, she handed me a mirror and I looked at my face...It was covered in ink. Someone had drawn a mustache on me when I had fallen asleep and I didn't notice...

Feeling angry and embarrassed, I felt like killing someone. I even had an idea on who did it, but I decided that I didn't want anymore trouble and I was going to play the good sport here. Though in the back of my brain, I wondered why nobody stopped them from drawing on my face.

I got up to go to the bathroom after telling the teacher. I went in to wash my face . After washing for about 10 minutes, the ink had somewhat come off and I decided that since I was already in the bathroom, I might as well use it.

That was when I felt the tingly feeling the strongest.

No, it wasn't because I had to pee. nor was it hormones.

I legitimately felt like something bad was going to happen...And then I turned my head...slowly.

And someone threw a baby at my face.

Quickly, I caught it and I held it in my arms.

"A-a baby." I said dumbly.

Damn, when they use the expression, 'As smooth as a baby's butt'...they weren't kidding. They baby seriously had a soft butt...

Wait a moment that sounded really weird.

Urg...Well anyway, I stared at the baby and the baby stared back at me.

I noticed that he had light green hair and he wasn't wearing anything. Not even a diaper. I wonder if the baby ever peed on its mom.

Wait, this wasn't the time to leisurely think of how strange the baby was. It was the time to think about why a baby was suddenly thrust into my arms when I was in the middle of peeing in the urinal.

I looked around, like a normal person should when a baby was thrust to him and for the first time, I noticed the tall raven-haired guy peeing next to me.

He stared at me and I stared at him. The baby stared at both of us.

Then the tall guy zipped up his pant and started running out of the bathroom and into the hall.

What the-hell?

Then I stared at the baby and I noticed that it was about to cry...

It did.

And then the craziest thing happened to me...

The baby completely electrocuted me...

And it was the biggest shock of my life. (Get it, get it?)

Anyway, ignoring the fact that I almost burned to death, I slowly got up (with half of my clothes burnt off of me ) and started chasing the crazy tall guy that had been peeing next to me.

I don't know why I chased him, nor did I know if he owned the baby, but I just knew I had to find him.

The baby enthusiastically pointed at random directions, as though he was directing me to where the tall man had gone.

And for some crazy reason, I listened to the baby.

After some time, I stopped...and what dya' know? I actually found the raven-haired man.

He was standing on the roof, next to this-HOLY CRAP!-the hottest lady I've ever seen in my life! Before I could jump the lady, I reminded myself that I had a beautiful girlfriend and I also forced myself to see the big picture there...

A tall raven-haired man, next to a smokin' hot blonde lady...holding a baby with green hair. OH SHIT, don't tell me they were married and had a child.

Before I could say anything to them, the women turned to me and gave me the most disgusted look she could muster up. "Master Beel, who is this worthless piece of trash."

RUDE! I was going to protest, but the baby beat me to it.

"Dah, Bah Jah Jah. Rah!" The baby cried.

The tall raven-haired man nodded and shouted, "I agree with Beel."

The women sighed and muttered, "Project 1354, please do not express your opinions openly."

Okay, scratch that...Extremely rude. She didn't even let the guy talk...and what the hell was Project 1354?

"Hey, hey, hey! Who are you guys and why are you guys on school property?" I shouted to them.

The women ignored me, but the man replied, "I'm Oga Tatsumi, or Project 1354. That rude women over there is Hilda, and the baby's Beel. Beel, wave to him!"

The baby waved.

"Okay, Oga, Hilda, and Beel...what are you guys doing here? Having a honeymoon or something?" I asked, truly annoyed by them.

The man known as Oga started to laugh heartily, which I thought was weird because that didn't seem to fit his personality. He replied, "Oh, the demon king told us to destroy the earth, so that's what we're doing. For some reason, our transdimensional demon, Alaindelon had sent us over here, so I guess we'll start destroying the world in this area."

My mouth dropped open. Wow, this day was bad.

Lets look at my mental checklist...

Baby flung at you...check

Aliens coming down to terrorize earth...check

Everything that could go wrong...check

...Oh gosh. My life _was_ fucked up!

I started to freak out. It began with having a seizure and twitching on the ground. Then I held my head and started running around in circles. After all of that, I slammed my head on the wall repetitively, until I got my brain straightened out.

I looked back at the couple and I muttered, "Can you say that again? I must have heard you wrong. I swore that you said you were ordered by a demon king to go destroy earth."

Oga tilted his head and replied, "But that's what I sai-"

"LALALALALALALALA! I can't hear you! LALALALALALA!" Once again I started running around in circles, covering my head.

That went on for about 5 minutes until I was sure the couple was quiet.

Then I sat down and asked, "Have you three been near a mental therapist in the past few months? Do I need to send you to the mental hospital? What's wrong with your baby? AND WHY DOES IT FREAKIN' ELECTROCUTE PEOPLE?."

Hilda fondly stroked the baby's head and replied, "Because he's the son of the demon king."

HAH? I gawked at the 3 of them. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"We're not lying." Hilda said, but she did not elaborate on it.

I started laughing. "Okay, so what if you aren't lying, how am I supposed to believe you guys?"

"Our baby can electrocute people...you do the math." Replied Hilda.

True...too true.

"So I guess I do believe you...but..." Then I turned to Oga, "...If the baby is really the demon king's son...then what are you two?"

"A science project." Oga replied, suddenly looking stoic.

Hilda grunted and muttered, "A maid."

That sounded...so lame. Here we were, in front of a freaking demon prince...and the two "parents" had admitted that they were a maid and a science project. Pathetic.

That was when my ego had gone up. I could become a hero by defeating these three. I could save the world! I could already imagine the cheering people at school telling me that I was their savior.

I mean, I was the king of the school. I could beat a science project and a maid any day. The demon king's son was a freakin' baby, too! This would be the easiest fight ever!

"HAHAHAHAH!" I laughed as I gave them my trollish face ever. I was feeling confident today, despite all the bad and crazy things that had happened. Shouting with arrogance, I said, "Okay then, Oga Tatsumi! I challenge the 3 of you to a fight. If you can't beat me, then...you guys will be my slaves for a day! If you guys win, then you guys can stay at this school until you destroy the world! How about that?"

Oga and Hilda exchanged doubtful looks, but Oga answered anyway, "...Deal"

He cracked his neck and flexed his muscles, "Damn, I've been looking for a fight."

Hilda snorted and said, "Oga, I'll just let you take care of it okay. One of us fighting this loser human is enough. We don't need 3."

"Sure, whatever. I just want to fight right now." Oga replied, suddenly looking confident.

Feeling even more sure of myself, I grinned. A one on one battle, huh? "Okay, when I say go, the battle will start! Ready, Set...GO!" I shouted as I pushed forwards with all of my might.

I slammed into Oga and we began the battle while Hilda and Beel were sitting on the side cheering Oga on. Hah, this was going to be so easy!

I sent a low kick down towards Oga and he jumped back so that he could dodge. Then while jumping back, he quickly used the momentum to send a swing at my neck. I bent back and his leg missed me by a centimeter.

The force of his kick sent a wave of air to fly at my face and I was very grateful about my reflexes. If I had not dodged by a centimeter, I would have died.

I did a flip in mid-air so that I wouldn't fall on my back. Oga did the same.

Huffing and puffing, We both grinned at each other.

"You're good."

"I can say the same for you."

Then we started another round.

After several minutes, I finally found an opening in Oga's defense and I kicked right in the stomach.

And he flew 15 feet back...15 feet.

Sadly, Beel and Hilda were not too far away...Tears we already beginning to form in Beel's eyes...

"Damn," I muttered...

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

9:00 A.M. -Nurse's room- Furuich's monologue

* * *

Ah, this was just pathetic. Getting electrocuted once in my life was already a big deal. Getting shocked twice, on the same day...it was going too far. Kami-sama...why are you doing this to me!?

I was lying in the nurses office resting next to...well none other than Oga, Hilda, and Beel.

Hilda wasn't really hurt at all. Only her hair was frizzing. Oga was also fine. Beel of course was not affected...so basically, I was the worst of the 4.

"Can't believe you survived that a second time. I guess you are a special human. Normal people would be dead by their 2nd shock." Oga said, tiredly. "Even I have difficulties with Beel."

"Hah, even you?! I almost beat you in that fight! You're weaker than me, Oga Tatusmi!" I said, still feeling arrogant, "Maybe you should have let your wife and your kid fight me. That way, it would have been more fair."

Oga turned to me from his bed and replied, "You only got that far because I was going easy on you. I was using only 11 percent of my energy."

"11 percent? That's such a strange number! Why not 10 percent?" I asked.

He sat up from his bed and answered, "Because If I used 10 percent, we would have been equal to each other." He started picking his nose.

If he weren't talking in such a monotone voice, I would have sworn he was mocking.

"Psh, I would have beaten you if you were using 100 percent of your power, baka!" I said angrily. Then I turned to face the other way. "So who won the fight?"

"Obviously we did." Replied Hilda.

"No way! I won!" I said, suddenly turning back to them. My body twitched and jolted from the shock I had gotten earlier, but I ignored it. "I won fair and square. I would have been able to defeat Oga if Beel hadn't shocked all of us."

"Well, Beel was on our team, and he defeated you...so we won." Hilda said.

My mouth dropped. Oh yea, I forgot that the baby was on their team...Damn it.

"..." I pouted and muttered, "Fine, you get to stay at this school until you destroy the earth...and possibly all of humanity."

"Yay!" Oga shouted, suddenly looking like a 5-year-old who got his candy.

"Does his personality always change so quickly?" I asked Hilda.

Hilda nodded, "Something went a bit weirdly when the scientist created him...they might have dropped him a few times. Don't worry though. His split personalities don't affect us much."

"...Ah." I said, staring down at the very babyish Oga. I resisted the urge to kick the nasty man.

An awkward silence followed shortly.

...

...

...

"So...whose house are we staying at?" Oga asked, while sucking his thumb.

Everyone, including Beel, turned to me.

...This time I did kick Oga.

* * *

TBC


End file.
